


【黑召】毒瘾召（脑洞）

by luciabruma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciabruma/pseuds/luciabruma
Summary: *黑召*毒品相关*包含MOB要素*最后是HE





	1. Chapter 1

脑洞君 9:54:32  
不知道是不是因为早上被老妈吵醒，一如既往地脑了个（虐）梗。

暴击盾君 9:58:36  
请，我要吃刀

脑洞君 10:05:50  
大概是有这么一个队伍，约好打完双绝就解散，然后两个远程是黑魔和召唤。大概花了半年左右的时间他们顺利攻克双绝了，一队人按照约定吃了庆功宴后散伙各奔东西。  
黑魔后来回砂都加入铜刃团（当了警察？）。大概四五年后在一次捣毁贩毒卖淫窝点（。）的任务里再次见到了召唤——此时的召唤早已成为毒枭老大的性奴，而且毒瘾很深。  
之后黑魔了解到，他们散伙后召唤在艾欧泽亚四处游历，有一次他乘坐的交通工具（车？船？）刚好被蛮族强盗抢劫，召唤就帮车上的人击退了强盗。此时车上刚好有（当时才刚开始贩毒生涯的）毒枭老大，其实车上还有他第一批货。当然不仅如此，毒枭老大看到召唤的样貌和战斗的身姿，就起了邪念。  
后来他假意感谢召唤的救命之恩请对方吃饭，然后在召唤的饭菜里加了毒品（。），就这样一步步控制住了召唤，把他变成了自己的性奴。  
铜刃团来处理毒枭的时候，召唤已经被喂毒有两三年了，精神和记忆力都受到很大损伤，所以完全认不出黑魔，而且已经连怎么使用魔法也忘了。  
在铜刃团处理毒窝里其他人的时候，黑魔就申请了由他来照顾召唤，并想办法让他恢复正常。（之后就是充满坎坷的戒毒之路？）  
黑魔会照顾召唤的一个原因是，在他们双绝的庆功宴+散伙饭上，队里的奶妈和T（别问我是哪对）宣布了烙印消息，大家一时间都在起哄让他们亲一个，就在大家的注意力都在这对新人身上的时候，黑魔突然脸上被亲了一口。他马上转头，身边是和大家一样在起哄的召唤——虽然后者后来偷瞄了黑魔一眼。所以黑魔知道，刚才那下是召唤亲的。  
大概就是这样。反正真戒毒（。）的话肯定少不了召唤自虐的场景……

暴击盾君 10:27:01  
戒毒是不可能彻底戒的，体质会变弱

脑洞君 10:28:26  
期间还会晚上爬床诱奸黑魔吧。还会不好好吃饭，求黑魔要么给他毒品要么杀了他（啊毒品真是个坏东西  
这还是记忆没回来的时候，如果等身体稍微回复一点点了能想起一些以前的事情的话……啧。  
恢复点记忆的话黑魔估计得时刻防着召唤自寻短见了……  
（印象里面有深度毒瘾的人在戒毒时候是完全没有尊严的（所以你为什么要想这个梗  
反正那个脑洞就这样吧……召唤应该最后还是能重新拿起魔导书了。

训练师君 10:44:34  
其实我想看黑魔教他魔法最后给教成了个黑魔（草。）

三连咏唱君 10:45:12  
黑召（物理）黑魔法召唤（？？）

脑洞君 10:47:03  
也不是教魔法啊，就是召唤渐渐把关于魔法的记忆都找回来嘛，还有体能和对以太的控制水平要恢复到能用的程度。反正体力和反应力肯定没以前好了（绝本打不了了）  
第一次毒枭假装谢恩那次是偷偷放的毒，那天药效上来毒枭把召唤办了以后就（叫手下）把召唤绑起来了，之后都是强制喂毒，直到召唤再也反抗不了。  
（你是不是想说一如既往地虐召召？

聆听君 22:10:18  
对召召好一点（？）我一个黑魔看了都心疼（但是虐黑魔我就感觉没啥……

脑洞君 22:11:18  
大概因为我总想着先苦后甜吧 _(:з」∠)_

聆听君 22:12:16  
但是毒瘾感觉真的很容易翻车？就是复吸。不过艾欧泽亚大概好点，现代的高纯度的毒品，像是冰毒、海洛因，就算戒掉了，复吸几乎是100%。要防止复吸首先要远离之前的环境，比如先带他搬个家（

脑洞君 22:18:14  
搬家……黑魔要换工作吗

聆听君 22:19:26  
为了爱人换个工作算事儿么（强词夺理  
相信黑魔有积蓄吧，说不定在其他主城还有发小帮他租房子呢（总觉得黑魔的发小=骑士，可能这就是沙都竹马

脑洞君 22:23:38  
……黑魔的发小骑士在银胄团，黑魔在铜刃，然后黑魔换工作（甚至把召唤留在身边）都有骑士在后面帮了一把？  
戒毒的过程我没有想得很详细啊 _(:з」∠)_ 总觉得太惨了。除了召唤刚被黑魔救出来的时候会把黑魔当做新的“客人”，所以对他各种挑逗之外……等毒瘾上来了就是很痛苦的过程了吧

聆听君 22:41:02  
超糟糕的过程（

脑洞君 22:41:36  
而且黑魔这边除了把召唤绑起来似乎也没别的方法（绑起来是防止自残

聆听君 22:42:23  
黑魔要是个物理职业还能抽几个小时抱着召唤阻止他，但这个130+的力量，算了算了.jpg

脑洞君 22:43:16  
等毒品对召唤大脑的影响稍微减退一点，召唤能想起以前的事情以后……估计黑魔连家门也不能出了，必须24小时盯着召唤。毕竟……召唤以前喜欢过黑魔 _(:з」∠)_ 现在在喜欢的人面前这个样子……

聆听君 22:44:13  
毒瘾犯起来可是满地打滚一脸口水眼泪甚至大小便失禁那种，基本不是人了（

脑洞君 22:44:21  
对啊 _(:з」∠)_ 所以虽然我想了这个梗但是细节不愿多想……太惨了

聆听君 22:45:16  
不清醒的时候怕他自残，清醒就得防他自尽了（x

脑洞君 22:45:39  
召唤很惨，黑魔很累。黑魔如果不能开导召唤让他放弃自尽的念头的话……后面就很难了

聆听君 22:47:21  
但，其实都不是召唤的错啊（

脑洞君 22:48:43  
虽然是被迫吸毒的，但毒瘾确实染上了，人也确实废了啊

聆听君 22:49:41  
人还活着就还有挽回的机会，或者说他还活着黑魔就已经感谢十二神了（？

脑洞君 22:50:08  
甚至觉得如果这边把召唤救出来的不是黑魔的话，召唤还可能想办法稍微恢复一点然后隐姓埋名走四方，但是被黑魔救了就真的……很崩溃？

聆听君 22:50:49  
但是说不定除了黑魔其他人都根本不会救他，觉得他已经死定了

脑洞君 22:54:42  
也确实 _(:з」∠)_ 不过要让召唤重新振作起来果然很难。黑魔加油吧……

聆听君 22:55:12  
多抱抱他（不是

脑洞君 22:55:37  
黑魔会不会为了鼓励召唤去买了个宝石兽的大抱枕给他，结果召唤看到抱枕直接就哭了一个晚上

聆听君 22:56:22  
那要给他买个巴哈家具……（？

脑洞君 22:57:02  
巴哈太刺激了吧。买宝石兽抱枕只是因为当时召唤的状态连最基础的召唤术都用不出来？

聆听君 22:58:01  
原来是睹物思人（宝石兽）

脑洞君 22:58:28  
拿着魔导书写字整只笔都是抖的

聆听君 22:59:04  
感觉毒瘾犯起来指甲都挠断了（不是

脑洞君 23:00:28  
被救出来之前应该被毒枭喂得挺好的吧（。）

聆听君 23:02:04  
因为长得好所以养起来用了？

脑洞君 23:02:24  
毕竟之前毒枭把召唤搞来的起因就是……想上他（反正大概2、3年时间……被玩得很透彻了吧。

聆听君 23:03:08  
也对哦……话说召唤靠偶然的清明让毒枭自己染上毒瘾，这样的设定也不错，一起毁灭吧这种（这就可以在直肠放毒，通过黏膜吸收让对方染上

脑洞君 23:06:46  
我觉得毒枭自己应该挺注意的，不都说贩毒的自己都不吸毒吗？

聆听君 23:07:20  
是啊所以阿召在直肠里放毒让他染上毒瘾不也超赞的么（？？

脑洞君 23:08:27  
如果召唤这时候还有这种行动力，我觉得他认不出黑魔就是装的了（。）

聆听君 23:09:33  
偶然清醒，或者毒枭发现自己染上毒瘾以后，给召唤加量了他才完全失去理智的（

脑洞君 23:10:37  
那就是毒枭发现召唤还有反抗之心所以加大了药量，而且就不再是自己单独的性奴了（MOB预定）

聆听君 23:10:45  
是的呢（

脑洞君 23:11:16  
不过直肠这种……次数少的话应该不会染上太深的毒瘾吧

聆听君 23:12:25  
只要染上，就完蛋了。一开始也不会发现，只觉得和召唤做过好爽这样

脑洞君 23:13:07  
所以是因为毒枭染上毒瘾，所以这个窝点才出现纰漏，最后被铜刃团端掉吗（。）也算召唤的变相自救了？……

聆听君 23:13:42  
算啊，总得让他做点什么，否则就显得太弱受了不是（？？

脑洞君 14:22:39  
接着那个毒瘾梗，我不太清楚一般戒毒要多少时间才会有效果……大概两三个月开始召唤逐渐恢复神智？……

聆听君 14:26:50  
这个不都是作者写了算么www

脑洞君 14:27:41  
只是觉得按照这个设定，黑魔至少有半年不得安生

聆听君 14:28:21  
差不多得

脑洞君 14:28:28  
前两三个月是因为召唤要么诱奸要么毒瘾发作，后两三个月是因为毒瘾发作+自杀倾向 _(:з」∠)_ 说不定还会离家出走（。

聆听君 14:35:43  
黑魔头大

脑洞君 14:35:52  
黑魔看召唤好不容易稍微恢复一点了就出门办点事，回来人没了……

聆听君 14:38:41  
好好一个黑魔都要被愁秃了www

脑洞君 14:39:24  
边骂人边气急败坏地出去找

聆听君 14:39:53  
乌尔达哈粗口（

脑洞君 14:56:12  
黑魔最后在火墙附近找到了气喘吁吁召唤，问他为什么要到这里来，召唤说因为召唤士是通过沐浴蛮神以太获得力量的，所以就想能不能通过接触巴哈的以太恢复自己的魔法。黑魔简直要气炸了，大骂你傻啊，召唤士控制蛮神以太是建立在体能良好，能够抑制住蛮神以太的前提下，你现在这个状态去吸收蛮神以太不是作死吗。召唤笑笑说，死就死了吧，连宝石兽都召不出的召唤士和废物有什么区别。  
黑魔这时也因为连续几个月都绷着精神有点受不了了，有些自暴自弃地踹了召唤一脚，“那你就去死吧，大召唤士！”

聆听君 15:08:34  
法系吵架真是犹如第七灵灾现场。  
现在吵得快活我就看他等下放不放抹除传不传魔（x

脑洞君 16:08:25  
于是召唤就扶着墙一步步地慢慢往下走去。黑魔堵着气走到跨天桥，一咂嘴还是又转身追了回来。等他跑到火墙下面的时候，只见召唤一手摸着卫月炸裂形成的巨大水晶，全身被强大的以太包围着，嘴角上扬表情看不真切。但也没有时间给黑魔看清楚召唤的表情了，因为受到以太波动的影响，周围的怪物开始朝召唤围拢过去，黑魔赶紧一个即刻核爆，再一个以太步过去，拉起召唤的手就走。  
召唤这次倒是很听话地被黑魔拉走了，但他边走边笑，黑魔以为他被蛮神的以太精炼疯了，但是一转头就看到召唤一脸兴奋地看着自己说“我成功了”，这个笑容和他们压着狂暴打过绝巴哈后的表情如出一辙。黑魔再仔细一看，发现召唤的指尖有非常细微的以太流动着，这个他非常熟悉，正是召唤的以太超流。  
于是黑魔把冲到嘴边的一顿骂咽了回去，静静地看着召唤靠在洞穴的墙壁上边笑边喘，最后无奈地冷哼了一句：“你们召唤果然欠操。”  
召唤这可就不满了：“你什么意思？巴哈的以太可不是随便的东西，不是这种程度的以太我还看不上呢~”  
“你的意思是我的以太不够强吗？”  
沉浸在重新找回魔法的使用方法的快乐里的召唤还没反应过来，“和巴哈比起来当然差远了。”  
“这么说，我得拿出真本事才行了。”  
此时召唤才意识到自己被对方壁咚了：“死核爆怪，你想干嘛？”  
“在想该怎么惩罚偷偷离家出走的某个不要命的傻瓜。”  
说着，黑魔突然抱紧了召唤。  
“*乌尔达哈粗口*你吓死我了。”  
听到这里，召唤也低下头，边回抱回去，边弱弱地说了声：“对不起。”

聆听君 16:33:07  
我还以为要打起来了（

脑洞君 16:33:37  
打刚恢复的病号也太那啥了吧（不过没事，回去召唤就被黑魔艹翻了  
黑魔：你不是说我的以太不够强吗，现在就让你见识见识。（ry

聆听君 16:34:45  
让他好好尝尝以太（

脑洞君 17:06:19  
还有点小细节，就是把毒窝捣毁以后铜刃团和银胄团联合起来审问毒枭，中间问到他是怎么“抓”到召唤的，毒枭就把被召唤救了的事情说了，还把他第一次上召唤的细节说得很具体（召唤是第一次而且刚好毒品药性上头所以反应超大？）。黑魔当时旁听得三连都按下去了（不是。

聆听君 17:12:42  
掏出爆发药（不是

脑洞君 17:59:45  
召唤的毒瘾差不多好了，也能稍微用一些魔法以后，黑魔就能较安心地出门办事了。没想到某天回来的时候院子里被炸了个大坑，木桩不见了，还有一天就成熟的杂交果树只留下根部，屋子的半边被熏黑了。  
黑魔绕着房子找了一圈才在院子的墙角找到了灰头土脸还咳着血的召唤，后者不好意思地抬头笑笑：抱歉，试着召唤了一下巴哈，但是没控制住，不好意思啊。  
之后召唤就不允许在黑魔不在家的时候练习打木桩了。

聆听君 18:30:10  
巴哈过于威武

脑洞君 18:38:10  
恢复过来的召唤体质没以前好了。之前在双绝队伍里的时候召唤手脚都热乎乎的，队长组织去巨龙首看极光的时候还帮黑魔搓过手。现在天气稍微有些降温就要加衣服，而且每次黑魔去抓的时候对方的手都比自己凉。  
熬夜也熬不到以前那么晚了，以前打双绝的时候演算技能可以搞到凌晨两三点，现在10点一过就开始打瞌睡。黑魔好几次晚上推门进去都看到召唤趴在桌上睡着了，头下枕着写到一半的魔导书，虽然线条还有些歪歪扭扭的，但比刚开始已经好太多了。

聆听君 18:43:11  
身体虚了，没办法的。毕竟能活还能用法术就很不容易了

脑洞君 18:43:52  
书背手刀也没以前疼了（ntm

聆听君 18:44:24  
噗，法系中的物理职业

脑洞君 18:45:12  
第一次在黑魔的监视下尝试打木桩的时候连3分钟都撑不了，打到2分多钟就没力气了，被黑魔强制叫停。  
虽然当时召唤没什么反应，但是晚上黑魔发现他在房间里一个人哭。

聆听君 18:46:47  
这也太虚了一点吧，可怜的召召  
（然而 还是能把院子炸飞，隔壁那些黄麻圆葱白云花的笑死我了

脑洞君 18:47:55  
（厉害的是暴走的巴哈ry）  
我想的是打木桩毕竟算高强度运动了？连续使用魔法进行计算什么的

聆听君 18:57:16  
召唤那种打法大概……还会下腰（不是！

脑洞君 18:58:02  
对哦，还要下腰！长期不用魔法，使用龙神附体的时候可能全身都在疼吧

聆听君 19:05:12  
老腰要断了——

脑洞君 19:05:16  
（因为是巴哈的以太灼烧神经的感觉？

聆听君 19:05:41  
这个真的慢慢来，感觉召唤的战斗模式在法系里特别激烈（？

脑洞君 20:02:52  
_(:з」∠)_ 感觉这个梗到最后也就是黑魔&体虚召的组合了，虽然体虚但还是会习惯性逞强的召（被黑魔按回去（。

聆听君 20:04:25  
被黑魔按回去是真的虚

脑洞君 20:09:30  
也可能是在外逞强，逞完了私下里狂咳，然后被黑魔按在床上教育（不是你等等。

聆听君 20:10:33  
都这样了，教育轻点——  
我昨天在想你那个不幸染上毒瘾的召唤和黑魔的相处模式，感觉大概黑魔情商也不高，所以召唤才会那么生无可恋（x

脑洞君 13:48:30  
黑魔大多数时间情感不外露吧（要不然怎么会以前偷亲一口就跑了呢）  
而且我后来想了一下，黑魔过绝巴哈应该是真的牛逼……所以是超厉害的黑魔，当时召唤估计也觉得黑魔看不上自己所以偷亲就完事了。

聆听君 13:50:07  
因为太冰冷了所以召唤一直以为黑魔照顾自己只是队友情份（？？

脑洞君 13:51:04  
看在熟人的份上？……

聆听君 13:51:38  
大概？

脑洞君 13:52:29  
所以召唤大概一直想的是，快点恢复正常自己消失不要再给黑魔添麻烦了

聆听君 13:53:11  
黑魔大概也有点不敢和召唤有非必要的身体接触，尤其是召唤恢复神智以后

脑洞君 13:54:13  
难道召唤还误以为黑魔厌恶自己肮脏的身体吗（喂）

聆听君 13:54:48  
黑魔只是怕自己扛不住诱惑，以及觉得召唤可能会对身体接触有心灵阴影（？？

脑洞君 13:55:37  
诱惑 233 召唤失智的时候都对黑魔做了什么啊www

聆听君 13:56:40  
www大概是大家喜闻乐见的什么吧（x

脑洞君 13:58:10  
骑在黑魔身上对黑魔撒娇：“老板，人家这里好难受哦，帮帮人家嘛老板~”

聆听君 13:58:56  
难怪他恢复以后想死（咦

脑洞君 14:02:18  
还有大半夜爬上黑魔的床帮他口什么的……虽然被绑起来了但黑魔来看他的时候直接撅起小穴对着黑魔摇尾乞求什么的……（真想采访一下黑魔当时的心情。）

聆听君 14:03:02  
天人交战（

脑洞君 14:05:17  
但是想到召唤变成这样的原因恨不得直接冲去监狱炸十个核爆

聆听君 14:05:45  
黑魔是不是也知道了召唤如何给毒枭下毒呢

脑洞君 14:05:58  
应该知道吧

聆听君 14:09:00  
大概也是又气又心疼，直肠其实挺适合吸收各种药物的，召唤给毒枭下毒的同时，自己吸收到的量大得多，真实同归于尽的打法（学者说的x

脑洞君 14:12:00  
所以就算召唤毒瘾好了两人应该也还保持着相敬如宾的相处模式……对性交这件事应该都有点疙瘩吧

聆听君 14:12:54  
召唤会不会觉得黑魔嫌弃自己脏（大雾

脑洞君 14:13:10  
肯定啊，都mob过了……（说起来艾欧泽亚世界观没提过性病真是太好了？）

聆听君 14:13:56  
（相信康复x

脑洞君 14:15:46  
不过召唤应该更自己嫌弃自己脏吧……不配受到黑魔这样的照顾

聆听君 14:16:15  
黑魔其实没这么想啦www

脑洞君 14:16:38  
（说不定本来还想多历练一下自己等取得更好的荣誉再来找黑魔，谁知……）  
虽然后来召唤恢复以后看起来已经没事了，但黑魔知道对方一直在找机会离开。而且召唤会主动避免和黑魔的肢体接触，比如吃饭或看书的时候递个调料瓶递支笔，如果手碰到了召唤会马上缩回来。

聆听君 14:26:29  
说不定在神智不清的时候都直球告白好多次了，只不过因为当时的状态，黑魔没有当真过，毕竟那时候的召唤整个在幻觉里，天知道他眼中看到的对象是谁（

脑洞君 14:28:39  
说不定在幻象里还喊过黑魔的名字……说不定第一次和毒枭做的时候就把对方当成了黑魔

聆听君 14:28:57  
可能是这样呢

脑洞君 14:35:55  
黑魔，再不做点什么召唤就真的要走了！

聆听君 14:36:17  
难怪人家都说一炮泯恩仇呢，感觉这种纠结打一炮可能就不攻自破，某种意义上身体不会说谎

脑洞君 14:37:06  
召唤能好好打完3分钟木桩循环（。）以后，黑魔发现他悄悄打包好了自己的行李

聆听君 14:37:52  
召唤都能打木桩了黑魔你还不赶紧和他打炮（并没有因果关系

脑洞君 14:40:19  
黑魔差点一把火4烧了召唤的行李

聆听君 14:40:34  
这么暴躁的么www

脑洞君 14:41:43  
压下怒火去找召唤，召唤眼神游移地说感谢黑魔这段时间对自己的照顾，虽然现在没有钱但将来一定会想办法补偿黑魔。  
黑魔：我要你现在就补偿我（ry  
（另外我还想了一下，召唤和黑魔一起过双绝拿到的魔导书应该也都没了，不知道被毒枭他们丢了还是卖了。）

聆听君 14:45:39  
现在就补偿可以有www  
应该卖掉了吧毕竟是很稀有的东西

脑洞君 14:50:10  
我本来还在想召唤说不定当时让所有人都在封面里面签了名字，毕竟是值得纪念的事情（如果是这样被卖掉的话应该还能找回来）

聆听君 14:55:33  
希望能找回来吧，重金回购也行啊（总觉得狗黑魔有钱

脑洞君 15:08:44  
这边黑魔如果想和召唤做的话，召唤一定会拼死抵抗吧……除非黑魔说点什么（说点什么？）  
毕竟这时候的召唤觉得自己完全没资格待在黑魔身边，更没资格和黑魔发生关系

迂回君 16:23:53  
“如果不是喜欢你我怎么会做到这一步？”然后抱召(双重

脑洞君 16:37:36  
黑：我觉得你的病还没治好。  
召：哪有？我全好了！  
黑：脑子没治好。  
用舌头堵住嘴。  
（ntm）


	2. 隐居if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 承接之前的脑洞，世界线变动点在于召唤没有被黑魔亲自从毒窝里救出来，黑魔也没有帮召唤戒毒。

脑洞君 10:50:40  
今天早上冒出来个奇怪的想法 _(:з」∠)_ 思考了一下发现可以当做毒瘾召的IF线（虽然也可以说完全无关啦 _(:з」∠)_

聆听君 10:54:56  
来～～

脑洞君 11:03:24  
反正最初的想法就是，有个无名氏冒险者不知道为什么独自到森林深处（也不一定是森林，总之一块远离城市和人烟的地方）隐居，然后如果在自己的活动范围里发现受伤的人就会把他们带回家，救助他们。一些人是冒险者，被救了以后就离开了，一些人则是逃命或者其他原因跑到这里的，被救助了以后就留在了无名氏这里。渐渐地，无名氏隐居的地方的人越来越多，俨然成了一个小村落的样子。  
因为“村子”里的人都受到过无名氏的救助，所以他们一直推选无名氏当村长带领和指挥他们。无名氏没有接受也没有拒绝，因为他觉得这里没什么需要“指挥”的。被救助的人们以无名氏的家为中心，造起了一栋又一栋的屋子，还齐心协力帮无名氏造了个仓库和书房——无名氏似乎懂得采集植物和各种矿石来制作治病和制作工具，而且无名氏的家里有很多书籍。无名氏似乎不愿谈起自己的过去，大家都很理解，所以也没有人回去刨根问底，因为不知道他叫什么，大家都喊他“村长”或“恩人”。  
然后某天村子里的人救回来一个濒死的冒险者，无名氏想尽办法把他从死亡边缘拉了回来。冒险者恢复意识以后，看到无名氏，突然问他“你是XXX吗”，无名氏只是摇摇头说他认错人了。  
如果这个接在毒瘾召的那个设定后面，就是贩毒窝点被别人端了，召唤被救出来以后受到了最低限度的治疗，强行把毒瘾断了。但是因为在毒枭手里当性奴的时候被很多“客人”照顾过，时不时会被一些冒险者认出来，召唤不想再想起那段时间的事情，就自己找了个远离人烟的地方隐居起来了。  
（如果不接那个梗的话就要重新思考想一下隐居的原因 _(:з」∠)_  
然后被救回来的这个（似乎）认识无名氏的冒险者，应该是之前固定队的队友吧，也至少3~5年没见面了。

聆听君 11:31:18  
（好像也行www

脑洞君 11:32:35  
虽然样貌有点相似，但毕竟穿着和以前不一样了，而且之前是很开朗的那种，现在很文静而且似乎带着一些淡淡的忧伤（ry  
然而冒险者并不觉得自己认错人了，就总是缠着无名氏想套话，还在村子里问东问西。村子里的人觉得如果真的被这人问出了“村长”的过往，可能无名氏就要离开他们了，所以都反对冒险者的做法，甚至有些人还威胁冒险者尽早离开他们村子。  
如果是接在毒瘾召后面的话，老队友们可能后来也隐约听过相关传言，有些传言里或许有对召唤外貌的描述，也许他们会感到有点像，而且也确实很长时间失去联络，但毕竟没有亲眼见到也不敢下定论。又或者当他们确定那个传言中的人是召唤的时候，毒窝已经被端了，而召唤也已经不知所踪。  
后来村民对刨根问底的冒险者的排斥快升级成了暴力驱逐，无名氏只能出面安抚村民，然后“请求”冒险者尽早离开。他单独送冒险者离开村子，在远离村口的地方，无名氏突然问冒险者“XX（黑魔的名字）还好吗”，冒险者立刻明白自己没有认错人，连忙问召唤这几年发生了什么，传言是不是真的。召唤没有回答。于是冒险者只能告诉他黑魔现在在铜刃团，还有之前队友的一些近况。召唤表达了感谢，然后希望对方回去以后不要和别人说起这件事，随后就回村子去了。  
另一边，因为一些冒险者在村子里接受过救助以后继续去冒险，有关村子的消息就逐渐传播开了，所以部分冒险者就把村子当成路途中的一个落脚点，会主动来拜访村子。  
其中不乏一些想一睹“村长”真容的冒险者，因为等村子里的人多起来以后，除非是非常紧急的情况，召唤一般不会主动出现在外人面前，能让村民帮忙做的事情（照顾、喂食、换衣服之类的）就直接让村民去做了。或者只有被救回来的人还在昏迷时，召唤会来看一下病情这样。

聆听君 11:47:48  
召唤这是眼看着就要搞出一个传送大水晶的感觉

脑洞君 11:48:24  
还好啦 _(:з」∠)_ 这个村子估计规模也就白银市集的一半左右？……  
然后，就，有那么两个冒险者，想办法偷鸡摸狗地看到了召唤，发现这人就是几年前他们上过的那个男娼 _(:з」∠)_ 于是他们就想方设法把自己的威胁传达给了召唤：再让他们爽爽，否则就把召唤的身份说出去。  
召唤就，明面上似乎因为害怕同意了他们的要求，在夜深人静的时候放他们进了自己的屋子，实际上转头就把两人全杀了。而后深夜，他一个人在处理尸体（埋掉）的时候，被最早被他救助、决定留在他身边的某个村民看到了。召唤本来还有些紧张，结果那人二话不说就过来帮召唤挖坑（召唤因为毒瘾后遗症的关系，体力不是非常好），还说他相信村长，无论村长做什么都一定是正确的，有村长自己的理由。召唤愣了半天，最后只能轻轻地说了声谢谢。

聆听君 11:55:12  
召唤收的这个小弟很够意思！

脑洞君 11:56:27  
毕竟第一批“村民”都是被召唤救了以后自愿留下来的 _(:з」∠)_  
我还在想，村民中其实有很多人都想对村长示好，但他们一方面看出来村长心事很重，而且似乎不太喜欢过于亲密的关系，另一方面也是……相互用眼神签订了君子协议，村长是大家的不能独占，这样 ^q^  
一旦有人稍微多献了点殷勤，马上就会被别人拉到一边问，你是不是对村长有什么非分之想云云。

聆听君 12:08:04  
噗是大众男神！（怎么感觉就是，水晶公

脑洞君 12:08:47  
（毕竟都是救了人ry 不过这个规模小多了ry

聆听君 12:27:46  
规模小多了www不过这个设定就很男神

脑洞君 12:28:11  
召唤本来也是个乐于助人的好孩子（？）呀 _(:з」∠)_  
救第一个人的时候估计内心也挣扎了很久，毕竟本来隐居就是不想再和其他人扯上关系

聆听君 12:28:53  
按不住这只手.jpg

脑洞君 12:30:14  
后来还是觉得人命更重要 _(:з」∠)_

聆听君 12:33:47  
黑魔大概就喜欢他这一点（？？

脑洞君 12:36:47  
一个人隐居的时候估计割过几次腕吧，但最后还是没有勇气去死，哪怕昏迷了也还是用潜意识控制着宝石兽找来了之血的药草？……

聆听君 12:37:24  
召唤的宝石兽有没有会奶的

脑洞君 12:37:30  
没有。

聆听君 12:37:31  
（……不死鸟？？

脑洞君 12:38:05  
那个要附体……或者说因为有菲尼克斯的以太在，所以自愈能力会好一些？

聆听君 12:39:00  
（小声的说个人感觉自残的伤痕是一个非常让人心疼的东西x

脑洞君 12:39:08  
（我知道 _(:з」∠)_

听君 12:40:00  
不过也有狠人用服毒上吊跳楼的（x

脑洞君 12:40:50  
所以果然还是没有勇气真的自杀啦 _(:з」∠)_ 虽然说是说不想见任何人，但内心还是很希望能听到黑魔的消息，哪怕一点点也好……（你看他遇到老队友谁都不问就问黑魔（ry

聆听君 12:44:46  
还是有感情的（

脑洞君 12:46:56  
_(:з」∠)_ 后来那个队友回去……我觉得是没和老队友提起这事儿，可能想了想最后和一个不太清楚之前双绝队伍的好朋友顺口提了一下……然后被路过的黑魔听到了（。）

聆听君 12:48:08  
有缘啊路过都能听到（

脑洞君 12:48:38  
然后黑魔这边可能，铜刃团端掉毒窝的时候刚好在外派出差，所以没参与这件事，等到回来听说了相关情况的时候，召唤已经接受好治疗离开了。（就算艾欧泽亚可以通过药物治疗强行断掉毒瘾吧，就是副作用可能比较大一些

聆听君 12:49:39  
相信海德林www

脑洞君 12:50:26  
召唤后来隐居的时候学了那么多草药和医学，可能也是因为那个治疗方法是长期的，他知道药方怎么配所以就自己给自己做药。  
大概那个队友是在别的都城的酒馆里和朋友聊这事儿，没想到黑魔恰好出差到这里（总之，缘，妙不可言

聆听君 12:51:51  
可能这就是秘术的功底吧，水晶倒过来就能奶自己

脑洞君 12:56:27  
（然后我在想黑魔应该会去看一看召唤吧，但要以什么方式去……直接进村的话怕不是召唤连夜就逃了ry

聆听君 12:57:08  
那就连夜进村（切个采集开潜行进去，被发现了也就是一个在挖草的路人（xxx

脑洞君 13:00:02  
我在想黑魔会不会乔装打扮一下，伪装成一个初出茅庐在野外迷路然后被怪物追的咒术（。）因为样子和性格反差都太大了，所以召唤没有马上认出来（等等不如嗑个洗澡水吧ry

聆听君 13:02:01  
洗澡水可以（不过设定上这边的洗澡水应该不能永久改变外形

脑洞君 13:03:39  
我想的是艾欧泽亚幻想药，可以改变外形（时效7天？），副作用是等级也会掉到30~40级左右

聆听君 13:04:12  
以太和躯体不配套的结果www

脑洞君 13:05:05  
而且因为角色没有快捷栏嘛，他们只有当念出咒语/招式打出去以后才发现伤害很低or发不出招式

聆听君 13:05:23  
你技能黑了（耳语

脑洞君 13:06:33  
所以黑魔吞了幻想药之后可能本来打算在村子旁边随便找点野怪蹭点小伤，结果没想到咒语失效真的被打了个半死（。  
幸好被村子里出来打猎的队伍救了，带回去以后召唤赶紧给他做紧急处理。

聆听君 13:08:00  
差点假死变真死还行

脑洞君 13:12:41  
因为嗑了幻想药而且等级也降低了，召唤完全没认出黑魔，而且我想黑魔可能还嗑成了个少年，准备了一大堆理由留在村子里，总之降低了召唤对他的戒备心。召唤完全把他当成了向往自由生活，刚拿到职业水晶就出来闯荡的冒险者新人，教了他不少老道冒险者的经验谈，还说他努力锻炼自己的话有朝一日一定会成为非常厉害的黑魔法师——就像他以前认识的那个黑魔法师一样。

聆听君 13:13:33  
我大号的cp教我小号打输出，教的还是我的手法（x

脑洞君 13:16:06  
然后黑魔就顶着幻想药的皮，旁敲侧击地套出了召唤对自己的各种想法，召唤在谈到他们当年打双绝的时候表情是非常兴奋的，语气也十分欢快。但是后来讲到双绝结束大家各奔东西以后，就戛然而止了。

聆听君 13:18:00  
话说召唤见没见过小时候的黑魔，十三四岁那种的

脑洞君 13:22:00  
没呢，他们打双绝才认识呀 (´･ω･`)

聆听君 13:22:42  
那可以用自己的脸（小声

脑洞君 13:23:31  
这就真的要睹物思人了（不是

聆听君 13:23:55  
有什么问题么（理直气壮www

脑洞君 13:24:35  
真的用自己小时候的样子，召唤怕不是要说“你还挺像我曾经认识的那个黑魔，不过性格差太多啦，那家伙平时都不怎么说话，balabla”  
然后黑魔会知道双绝组队的那段时间，召唤真的无时无刻不在注意自己 _(:з」∠)_

聆听君 13:25:16  
召唤都想不到旧情人返老还童来演自己

脑洞君 13:25:26  
毕竟单恋（ry  
_(:з」∠)_ 黑魔应该是庆功宴上被召唤偷亲一口之后才注意到召唤对自己的感情吧，之前……只是……觉得配合得很好？

聆听君 13:28:44  
有些人看着人模人样的，其实亲一口就能追到手（前提是亲的到

脑洞君 13:29:48  
黑魔本来只是想看看召唤到底什么情况为什么要隐居？而且应该知道召唤被毒枭囚禁过的事情，也是来看看召唤的身体如何 _(:з」∠)_

聆听君 13:30:50  
看起来身体不是很好的样子（

脑洞君 13:37:08  
（在考虑黑魔幻想药失效的前一天晚上，小黑魔找了各种借口和召唤一起睡（然后第二天一早，床上躺了个大黑魔（ry  
不过问题在于这个时候的黑魔到底对召唤是什么想法，毕竟之前并没有……特别箭头

聆听君 13:37:39  
这不得把召唤吓得个 猫看黄瓜.gif

脑洞君 13:38:30  
刚睡醒的时候还以为是个梦，揉揉眼睛发现不是梦。吓得直接滚下床（ry

聆听君 13:40:04  
（甚至之前还睡在人家怀里x  
我突然有个大胆的想法，黑魔变回来的时候穿着衣服么？为了防止爆衫是不是得脱了或者光膀子穿一个宽松大裤衩（x

脑洞君 13:45:17  
我觉得可能只有一条睡裤吧（。  
所以黑魔是什么时候对召唤有那么一丢丢……想法的呢（甚至还爬上了床

聆听君 13:50:34  
被亲了之后？

脑洞君 13:51:13  
但是被亲了以后大家就散队了呀

聆听君 13:51:49  
回想起来突然有了感觉（？

脑洞君 14:01:35  
刚有感觉就5年没见面？ _(:з」∠)_ 总之这样的话黑魔这边的感情线不太好处理（虽然也有嗑了幻想药以后听召唤各种回忆当年的效果UP

聆听君 14:02:16  
可能会觉得一直没有注意到召唤的感情很抱歉（？

建筑神 14:25:52  
有些时候，感情是会在分别之后越酿越浓的

脑洞君 14:32:22  
_(:з」∠)_ 但那只会是“想象中”的对方，可能会被记忆美化，放大优点缩小缺点……（结果再次见面以后黑魔发现召唤真的就和他记忆里的一样好甚至更好？……

建筑神 14:33:04  
不是不可以啊～

脑洞君 14:37:42  
通过幻想药几天的接触，黑魔发现召唤不仅比自己记忆里更加善良努力，而且也是真心真意的喜欢着自己。同时又因为看到召唤手上割腕的痕迹非常……心疼？  
然而看到大人黑魔的召唤还处于又惊又喜又想逃跑的情绪中 _(:з」∠)_

建筑神 15:08:02  
摁住这个召～！别让他跑了～！

聆听君 15:03:28  
好像逻辑没啥问题

脑洞君 15:05:56  
所以只穿了一条睡裤的黑魔要去把召唤拉回床上吗（×

聆听君 15:06:43  
画面太美（

脑洞君 15:08:44  
我觉得可能是，只有一条睡裤的黑魔走过来拉起召唤，召唤脑子里混乱得不行但还是先找了件外套给黑魔披上了（完了就想跑（。  
黑魔一把拉住他，然后说：我不会逼问你之前经历了什么，但我希望你不要再躲避我了。（？  
虽然但是我觉得这个早晨应该不会发生什么，而村子里的人还要疑惑为什么黑魔一夜之间变大了

聆听君 16:22:25  
召唤：诅咒，之前是中了诅咒（假笑

脑洞君 16:25:16  
可能还有村民不愿让黑魔把召唤带走，大概意思就是召唤在这里生活不好吗，逃避过去有什么不对

聆听君 16:29:16  
怎么就带走了？黑魔留下来和他过一阵子不好么（x

脑洞君 16:30:29  
最后是要带走的呀（。  
也不一定是带走吧，就是可能召唤要解释一下黑魔什么情况，然后就有村民觉得黑魔硬要来找召唤，唤起他不愿想起的记忆，很不好……  
然后是要黑魔陪召唤在村子里住一段时间？让大家发现和黑魔在一起召唤的笑容更多也更开朗了？……（但是召唤的心结……emmmm

聆听君 16:35:03  
心结慢慢来吧  
话说回来黑魔现在知不知道他之前遇到的事？

脑洞君 16:36:22  
铜刃团警察的话应该知道个大概但不知道细节，而且这个IF的话毕竟没有亲眼看到有毒瘾时的召

聆听君 16:37:38  
没有亲眼看到的话召召还能留个面子。那黑魔知道他接客的事情么（

脑洞君 16:39:33  
知道啊，没有亲自参与办案，但是和同事聊聊应该能知道个八九成

聆听君 16:41:58  
召唤知不知道黑魔知道（绕口令

脑洞君 16:43:37  
不知道但应该猜到了，毕竟来端毒窝的就是铜刃团，又从老队友那里知道黑魔就在铜刃团当警察 双击查看原图 黑魔完全不知道是不可能的

聆听君 16:47:27  
黑魔当警察总觉得是负责火力压制的特种部队（不是

脑洞君 16:47:59  
心思缜密也可以当刑侦啊（不是

聆听君 16:48:24  
和死人打交道甚至可以当法医。其实法医挺好的，召唤身上的伤痕他都能看出来是怎么伤的（？？？

脑洞君 16:50:47  
黑魔当法医……emmmm（行吧ry  
反正大概黑魔留在村子里的这段时间召唤还是很开心的，只要别提有关毒品的话题 _(:з」∠)_

聆听君 16:54:35  
一般也不会刻意去提的吧！

脑洞君 16:55:17  
也是 ˊ_>ˋ 还有么就是……召唤应该还是会习惯性地避免和黑魔发生肢体接触吧……

聆听君 16:56:25  
可以想像，不考虑对象是谁应该也会本能的害怕身体接触吧，ptsd（

脑洞君 16:58:13  
另外考虑到之前应该禁欲了很久，现在看到黑魔有点春心萌动（不是。  
有时候反而会躲着黑魔（。

聆听君 16:58:55  
想要又害怕（这个状态真的美味（在他睡着的时候袭击他吧x

脑洞君 17:08:15  
大概就是和黑魔在一起气氛正好的时候，就突然低着头说时间不早了赶紧回去休息吧（当然指各自回家）。然后回到自己房间里躲进浴室一拉裤子，已经湿透了（ry

聆听君 17:09:11  
湿透了还行，这是体质都被改变了吧……

脑洞君 17:10:14  
双击查看原图毒瘾期间被喂了奇怪的药？或者也不算湿透了，只是有反应的时候会前后一起来之类的？前面有点勃起，菊花也有点痒痒的

聆听君 17:12:31  
身体习惯了的话，一旦有性冲动就会前后都做准备（

脑洞君 17:15:41  
召召现在就是这个情况呀

聆听君 17:17:45  
（其实别人还羡慕不来呢，润滑扩张都省了x

脑洞君 17:19:06  
可召唤自己觉得……太淫荡了（。）

聆听君 17:20:09  
大概这就是人过不了自己这一关。其实黑魔并不会介意（甚至会心疼他

脑洞君 17:26:22  
（我想了一个展开，回头想想又双叒叕是虐召……咽了回去）

聆听君 17:26:52  
来嘛～（上班敲碗

脑洞君 17:35:35  
就，某天突然有个浑身是血的人跑进村子，说他们的小队被怪物攻击了，除了他其他人都重伤濒死，求召唤赶紧去救人。本来召唤都是安排其他人去找伤员，自己一般不离开村子的，但那人反复强调去晚了可能就救不了。召唤想了想最后还是带了两个村民亲自去找伤员了。  
其实召唤现在的警觉性已经比较高了，在顺着那个人给出的路线去找伤员的时候，他再三提醒跟自己一起的两个人要多加小心，可最后那两人还是中了陷阱，被一群人抓住押送到了召唤面前。  
原来召唤之前杀掉的那两个想上他的冒险者，他们还有同伙，这些同伙知道那两人听说了森林里村子的传言，想去一探究竟，可再也没回来。他们就猜到那两人的猜测应该是正确的，而且已经凶多吉少了。于是他们就策划了这个陷阱，把召唤从村子里逼出来。  
这群人以那两个村民要挟召唤，让他听话乖乖给他们爽，只要爽到了，他们自然会放了那两人。召唤顾虑到那两个村民，只能就范，魔导书被踢进草丛里，然后被按着扒下了裤子。

聆听君 17:39:38  
真的惨……

脑洞君 17:40:20  
然后就是mob剧情了，这群人以前就和召唤做过，知道怎样“玩”能让召唤起反应，而召唤禁欲已久的身体又十分敏感和饥渴。另两个村民被绑着，眼睁睁地看着这群人的暴行，却无能为力。

聆听君 17:42:14  
啧。虽然心里一万个不愿意但身体会起反应（

脑洞君 17:42:46  
甚至后来，那个坏蛋头子还把做到双眼迷离的召唤推到两个村民的面前，问他们：你们现在还想救他吗？不，你们现在只想上了他。因为他们两个看到召唤的样子，确实也勃起了。

聆听君 17:43:25  
然后强迫他们上召唤么（  
不是，这么一想，如果村民也上了召唤，那召唤可以名正言顺的离开村子和黑魔走了

脑洞君 17:47:31  
应该是怂恿吧，把召唤的双腿拉开，露出还在往外流着白色浊液的一张一合的小穴，掐着召唤的乳头让他发出娇喘。“这么长时间，你们居然一次都没品尝过他吗？真是太可惜了，你们都被他纯洁正直的假象欺骗了！所以还等什么呢，想帮他就赶紧来喂饱这张饥渴的小嘴吧~”

聆听君 17:48:41  
可以可以。虽然村民基本上是把召唤当男神…………但强x男神这个想法想必很多人都（

脑洞君 17:52:10  
另外一边，村子里的黑魔发现那个人被救了以后一脸轻松的样子，完全不担心自己的同伴有没有获救，就产生了疑惑……于是用他在铜刃团学到的那套直接把那人打得什么都招了。黑魔连忙带了几个村民去救人，但那个托只知道设陷阱的地方，并不清楚坏人具体会把召唤带到哪里群P。所以黑魔只能看看有没有遗留蛛丝马迹，可以追踪到他们的藏身之处，毕竟那群人人数不少，不可能一点痕迹也没有。

聆听君 17:52:57  
打得什么都招了还行（打到他七成熟

脑洞君 17:54:00  
所以现在就是，黑魔他们赶到的时候，召唤是已经被村民上了还是正要被上（。）

聆听君 17:58:29  
上了吧不差这一个（？？  
上过可以安心换地图了（

脑洞君 18:01:37  
然后黑魔就把他们全杀了（不是）

聆听君 18:01:57  
杀了杀了（举起支持的双手  
我们黑魔莫得感情，遇事不决天降正义（/ac 核爆

脑洞君 18:06:38  
唉，总之黑魔他们最后终于赶到，救下了全身沾满淫液，后穴被射得满满当当，几乎已经失去意识的召唤。坏人团伙和那两个同流合污（？）的村民也都被绑了起来。  
召唤被救的时候可能还有一点点意识吧，看到来救他的是黑魔，就用沙哑的声音说着“对不起对不起别看我对不起”这样。

聆听君 18:08:44  
就也不是他的错（

脑洞君 18:12:27  
然后就要看黑魔怎么安慰召唤了吧……（可能得做一次ry）

聆听君 18:13:19  
帮他清理的时候？

脑洞君 18:14:00  
啧，黑魔帮着清理，召唤怕不是要炸

聆听君 18:16:54  
反正他现在也没有能力反抗，而且黑魔现在肯定也不信任村里其他人来做这件事（

脑洞君 18:20:44  
一边往后缩，一边说“我自己来就好，你不要做这种事”，表情就像是要哭出来。于是黑魔一只手握住召唤的手把他拉住，一只手轻轻地抚摸召唤的脸颊，“没关系，不是你的错，想哭就哭吧”，然后吻上去。召唤在双唇相触的一瞬间泪如雨下。（你够啦）

聆听君 18:24:22  
噗你这边就比较少女，而我心里在想清理的时候手指出入把他搞到射（虽然也不矛盾

脑洞君 18:24:44  
我觉得这个黑魔在帮忙清理的时候怕不是还要说点骚话，比如手指插进去的时候里面收缩得很厉害，召唤就很羞耻觉得自己太敏感了，黑魔就笑笑说这不是好事吗，以后自己插进去的时候召唤可得好好给自己吸两下，之类的

聆听君 18:25:28  
这个场合是不是先不要说这种事情（？  
不过感觉根本不需要说什么内容，就贴着他耳边说话他就绷不住了（asmr爱好者x

脑洞君 18:26:48  
其实就是黑魔根本不在意召唤的身体被人怎样过，反正召唤的一切他都可以？（够了够了）

聆听君 18:27:07  
真爱不都是这样么，都可以

脑洞君 18:29:59  
一个清理工作估计又搞得召唤前后高潮了好几波（。）

聆听君 18:32:08  
所以是乘机上了他还是先放他去休息（。  
上了有点乘人之危放了又感觉会被误会嫌他脏（纠结

脑洞君 18:33:21  
召唤还做得动吗（。）

聆听君 18:34:07  
躺着被动（？？  
我个人是觉得还是放过吧。不一定非要上，其他亲密接触应该也能让他感觉到并没有被嫌弃，像是亲遍全身，或者清理的时候用手指就让他起了反应然后帮他口掉之类的

脑洞君 18:49:04  
那就是边清理边摸，黑魔给召唤口一次，召唤帮黑魔撸一次（看到黑魔起反应了就……羞答答地伸出手ry）  
（黑魔：我即刻射爆！

聆听君 18:49:53  
（别在这个时候开即刻，丢人！

脑洞君 18:55:34  
（这俩最后真做起来的话黑魔怕不是有多少蓝全泄在召唤身体里ry）

聆听君 18:59:58  
（永动机也有榨干时  
感觉到时候不光是即刻的问题，可能还有三连的问题（

脑洞君 19:08:55  
黑魔（字面意义的）好了又好  
召唤（字面意义的）被以太灌满


End file.
